Memang Aneh
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Pintu itu terbanting, nyaris sama dengan keadaan kamar Sasuke sebelumnya. Tak ada siapapun atau apapun yang menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam sana, hanya secarik kertas yang melayang-layang kearah mereka. GAJE!


Summary: Pintu itu terbanting, nyaris sama dengan keadaan kamar Sasuke sebelumnya. Tak ada siapapun atau apapun yang menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam sana, hanya secarik kertas yang melayang-layang kearah mereka. Itachi kembali harus membaca isi kertas mencurigakan tersebut dengan seksama.

Disclaimer:

Aomi: "Bang Masashi, Naruto punya saya, yah?"

Bang Masashi: geplakk! *nampar aomi*

Memang Aneh © Aomi Akinosuke

Disebuah sekolah..

"Ada apa ini gerangan, kenapa ribut-ribut?" Neji melangkah membawa otak penasarannya ketekape. Ia mendapati sesosok perempuan sedang memeras seorang cowok, yang diperasnya bukanlah duit melainkan cinta.

"Sasuke, ayola~h.. kawin larilah bersamaku, kita pasti (tidak) akan hidup bahagia…" rengek si cewek penuh penghayatan.

"Aku tau kawin lari itu sehat, Sakura. Tapi itu sangat berbahaya, bagaimana ketika kita lari salah satu dari kita ada yang tertabrak mobil atau bahkan tergilas truk sekalian?" ucap Sasuke sok cemas.

"Tapi Sasuke~?" Sakura yang tak jua menghentikan rengekannya membuat Sasuke sedikit geram, mungkin tanpa seijin hatinya tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh secara kasar pipi merah gadis di depannya itu. Tapi Neji yang (anggap saja) mempunyai indra keenam melangkah pasti untuk menghentikan gerakan sang bocah.

DUBRAKK!

Ini bukan suara tangan sok pahlawan Neji yang menahan tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke, tapi ini suara badan Neji yang sukses tersungkur mencium tanah dengan posisi tangan yang tadinya terulur siap menangkap tangan Sasuke—kini memegang mesra celana Sasuke sebagai pegangan, yang juga membuat celana itu dalam keadaan yang salah (baca: melorot).

Sasuke: 0.0

Sakura: O.O'

Neji: dengan memasang tampang inosen (baca: mesum) mengembalikan celana Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya—di atas, setelah bangkit dan berusaha tak memperdulikan mata-mata copot seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Kediaman Uchiha..

"Sasuke! Aku mohon jangan lakukan, Sasuke!" Itachi memperkeras suara plus gedoran pintunya—berharap orang yang mengunci diri di dalam kamar itu tidak kenapa-napa.

"Apa kalian tuli! Ku bilang pergi! Biarkan aku bunuh diri dengan tenang! Jangan halangi aku!" sambutan dari dalam ternyata tak kalah keras.

"Maafkan Neji, Sasuke! Dia tidak sengaja!" Itachi mencoba membujuk.

"Tidaaak! Dia sengaja!" tapi Sasuke memang tipe yang keras kepala.

"Dia tidak sengaja, Sasuke…!" Itachi mengubah nadanya sedikit.

"Dia sengaja! Dia sengaja!" rupanya Sasuke juga tipe yang tidak suka mendengarkan orang lain.

"Tidak sengaja, Sasuke…!" Itachi masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Sengaja!"

"Tidak sengaja!"

"Sengaja!"

"Sengaja tidak!"

"Tidak sengaja, eh-sengajaa!"

"Tidaaaaak!"

"SengajAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Kamar Sasuke..

"Neji brengsek! Kurangajar! Tengik!"

Busss..!

Sasuke mendelik merasa melihat bayangan seseorang melintas liar melewati jendela besarnya disaat sebuah cutter nyaris menyentuh kulitnya. Penasaran, Sasuke pelan-palan mendekati jendela tersebut. Menyingkap gordennya hati-hati. Lalu menengok kanan kiri. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa, apa sih tadi?" Sasuke bergidik "Jangan-jangan hantu lagi…" Sasuke menutup gordennya kembali dan duduk di tempat semula, beberapa detik dia tampak berpikir. "Aku tadi mau ngapain, ya? Kenapa aku megang cutter? Ah, mungkin cuma mau balikin ke tempatnya aja.."

"Sasuke?" merasa tidak ada lagi jawaban dari dalam, Itachi yang luar biasa cemas itu langsung mendobrak pintu tanpa pikir-pikir lagi—dengan bantuan Neji juga tentunya.

"Sasuke…" gumam itachi entah pada siapa. Tak ada siapapun atau apapun yang menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana, hanya secarik kertas yang melayang-layang kearah mereka.

Itachi membaca isi kertas mencurigakan tersebut dengan seksama, "Yang menculik Sasuke BUKANLAH sahabat dekatnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

Itachi dan Neji berpandangan.

Kediaman Uzumaki..

"Hah, kenapa mereka bisa disini? Padahal aku sudah memberitahu mereka lewat surat itu kalau bukan aku pelakunya." Naruto terlihat panik. Dia melirik Sasuke yang duduk pasrah di kursi, tangannya bergoyang-goyang menggores-gores kertas di bawahnya. "Sasuke, apa pe-er ku sudah selesai?"

"Sabar, Naruto…" ujar Sasuke menghela napas.

Naruto kembali mengamati perkembangan di luar, dilihatnya Itachi dan Naji berusaha memanggil sang penghuni yang cuma Naruto seorang. "Huh, Sasuke, kau diam saja disitu. Aku ke bawah sebentar."

Sasuke tak merespon, hanya buku pe-er Naruto yang semakin terisi.

"Ada apa?" muka jelek Naruto adalah kesan pertama yang diperlihatkannya pada dua orang bermuka cemas di depannya itu.

"Kembalikan Sasuke, Naruto!" prihatin, Itachi menahan mangekkyounya yang tak sabar untuk tampil.

"Maksudnya apa, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Naruto!" (lha, emang Naruto bodoh 'kan?) "Err-maksudku, jangan pura-pura tidak tau, Naruto!" Itachi memamerkan kertas notes itu dimuka Naruto "Ini buktinya!" lalu menunjuk-nunjuk isinya.

"Lho, disitukan ditulis bukan aku yang menculik Sasuke, lagi pula aku tidak keliru menulis huruf-hurufnya, iya 'kan? Jadi apanya yang aneh?"

"TENTU SAJA ANEH!"

Itachi dan Naji tak lagi menahan hasratnya, didobraknya pintu itu sama seperti mereka memperlakukan pintu kamar Sasuke. Itachi dan Neji mengamati sekeliling ruangan tersebut, "Naruto, kamarmu aneh!" ucap Itachi yang memakai sharingan, sementara Neji dengan byakugan.

"Itu toilet!" ujar Naruto sweatdrop.

Bruakk!

Pintu itu terbanting, nyaris sama dengan keadaan kamar Sasuke sebelumnya. Tak ada siapapun atau apapun yang menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana, hanya (lagi-lagi) secarik kertas yang melayang-layang kearah mereka.

Itachi kembali harus membaca isi kertas mencurigakan tersebut dengan seksama, "Yang menculik Sasuke BUKANLAH gadis yang akan memaksanya kawin lari yang bernama Haruno Sakura."

Itachi, Neji, dan Naruto saling bertukar pandang.

Kediaman Haruno..

Bruakk!

"Sakura, kami tau kejahatanmu! Ayo kembalikan Sasu-" Itachi kaget melihat keadaan Sasuka yang janggal, bersandar di dinding sambil memegangi hapenya dengan mimik muka sedih. Lalu Itachi menatap pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka dan memakluminya, "Tidak usah panggil polisi, aku yang akan membereskannya." tanpa menunggu reaksi Sakura, Itachi mengambil jalan tegas, "Neji, kau jaga Sakura! Biar aku dan Naruto yang masuk."

"Aku disini saja!" protes Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Huh, ya sudah, aku saja yang masuk."

Diakhiri anggukan Neji dan Naruto, Itachi pun melesat dan menghilang di pintu yang tertutup.

"Fiuh.. akhirnya lega juga, Sakura terimakasih toiletnya, ya? Apa kau sudah menelpon aniki kalo aku akan pulang terlam-ew?" Sasuke terkejut melihat dua pasang mata warna-warni sedang menontonnya, "Neji? Naruto?"

Neji dan Naruto bertatapan beberapa detik. Lalu salah satu diantaranya bilang, "Sasuke, Itachi ada di dalam."

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Menyelamatkanmu." jawab N2 (Neji dan Naruto) bareng.

Bruakk!

Pintu itu terbanting, nyaris sama dengan keadaan kamar Sasuke dan Naruto sebelumnya. Tak ada siapapun atau apapun yang menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana, hanya (sekali lagi) secarik kertas yang melayang-layang kearah mereka.

Tapi situasinya berbeda, kali ini giliran Sasuke yang harus membaca isi kertas mencurigakan tersebut dengan seksama, "Yang menculik Itachi BUKANLAH orang yang akan menghancurkan Konoha dan yang akan menguasai dunIAA! Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah.. Oro-chi-maru.. hihihi…"

Fin

Aomi: hasil kurang kerjaan… dan bingung mau ngasih judul apa

Review? ^^


End file.
